Just a piece of kindness
by Eyael
Summary: A Little story for all fans of Flintheart Glomgold. When you're kid, you always want than someone loves you no? Please read and review.


Just a piece of kindness

Disclaimer : Ok this fanfic is based about Don rosa's universe and not this of cartoon.

Flintheart glomgold don't belongs me but Elisabeth Blacksand yes.

It's known: in this world, every one people has different social status. Some people are rich, others not and others live in poverty. Unfortunately for him and his family, this was the case of…

So many things were difficult : his home situation, life and especially this lack of happiness and kindness. If he could he'll give all he has for a little more of attention, but it was impossible. He has often hope than a day his parents told him sweet speech or take him in their arms but his wish is never realized. Maybe he's too much pain in the neck or too selfish for that?

That's he begins to think…. And knowing than his parents don't like him turn him more sad.

30th December: Summer isn't finished in Transvaal. The sun is more and more burning those times. It's 7.00 A.M

Awaking slowly, he sees that he's alone once again. If only it couldn't happen today but tomorrow or yesterday! No people to wish him a "Happy birthday"!

For he is seven years old. He knows perfectly that poverty is important in his home and by this way his parents must have to work more than the others. But he can't find it fair, no It's even cruelly unfair.

His eyes start to burn him ; in looking his reflection in mirror, he sees tears.

Out of the town, not far of it, he thinks to all those things and to the loneliness. Lost ins his thoughts, he don't hears a girl who should have the same age say to him…

-Why are you looking so sad guy? Hey answers me, she adds.

-I m not. Stop saying silly thins and leave me alone he mutters.

-By this way, why are you alone? Kids like us should have fun, no?

-I'm not a kid, you idiot! I'm seven years old today!

-Ooooh I don't know sorry! So happy birthday to you! All my wishes of happiness! What a pity than I can't give you a gift!

Surprised by these words, he looked in her brown eyes the girl who smiled to him. For the first time of his life, someone had a bit of interest for him. Of good mood, she continued to speak.

-What would you like to have for your birthday? A little party or a big cake with many many candles on?

-I don't know. I'm not used to parties, he mutters.

-How about to play with me? Now we are friends aren't we?

-I know you since ten minutes ago; I don't say that. And by this way who are you, you?

-My name is Elisabeth Blacksand. And what's your name?

-Flintheart Glomgold.

-It's unusual like name. You know, my parents and me just arrived here 5 days ago. Before, we lived at The Cape and with moving I've lost all my friends, she added with sadness.

-Oh. You're unlucky I must admit it. Why did you move, he asks with a little of interest.

-Dad always saying that here we'll have more luck, to have a better way of life, than there is gold and diamonds. And like that we'll become wealthy! Me I don't know if he's right.

-Maybe he's, maybe he's not. Who could say it?

-Agree with you. Tell me Flintheart?

-What again?

-Tomorrow if you're sad again and that you're bored, you'll wait me here? Like that, we'll play together.

-Are you nuts? I don't gonna play with dolls or with a girl!

-Why not? Anyway, I don't have dolls. And I'll find another games for us.

-Yeah maybe, he answers. Now I must go, see ya!

-All right and once again: happy birthday!

In the evening, he contents to help his parents, not taking attention to he comments on this diary.

As usual, nothing about his occupations, not a " It's great to have one year more no?" or something in this taste. Just a "Now you've got seven years old, you should begin to look for work don't you think? You're not a little kid or a baby, you have to help us more for now once. "

In hearing that, he knew than things will never move on this point? Maybe it was hard and sad to support but he should to use.

And even from their part there wasn't kindness, someone in this world gave to him.

It was a girl of his age, called Elisabeth with big brown eyes and she loves him.

Maybe than tomorrow he'll come back to the same place, they could become real friends… And just this little piece of kindness, it was enough for turn him a little more happy than to usual.

The end


End file.
